


Marvel en une heure

by Norya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norya/pseuds/Norya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courts textes écrits au cours de "Nuits d'écriture", jeu dont les règles sont les suivantes :<br/>- Ecrire en une heure sur un thème donné (un mot), dans un fandom au choix<br/>- Ne pas retoucher ces textes pour la publication, sauf corrections orthographiques</p>
<p>Textes de plusieurs "Nuits" différentes, ici bien sûr dans le domaine des comics et des films Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'image du rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème d'écriture : rat  
> Loki, entre la version du film et celles des comics.

Est-il possible que vous ne me considériez pas mieux que cela ? Ne serais-je qu’une de ces viles créatures à vos yeux ? Il n’y a pas que sur Midgard que les rats ont cette réputation. Asgard les rejette aux abords du Palais d’Odin et le peuple les repousse aussi, hait leur image et ne leur laisse que les restes. Moins glorieux que les chevaux, moins fidèles que les chiens, moins beaux que les aigles que vous élevez.

Mais avez-vous pensé qu’ils sont aussi capables de s’adapter ? Qu’ils sont aussi capables de sortir des situations les plus inextricables ? Cent fois, mille fois mieux que vos favoris. Non, je ne crois pas que vous en rendiez compte. Vous ne voyez que la beauté et la lumière des autres, tout comme vous ne voyez et n’acceptez que la beauté et la lumière de vos semblables. Même avant, lorsque vous ne connaissiez pas mon sang de Géant des Glaces, vous n’avez jamais considéré que je valais votre éclat. A l’époque, vous essayiez encore de le cacher mais vous oubliiez que le Dieu du Mensonge, ça a toujours été moi et qu’aucun de vos mots ne masquait ce que vous que vous pensiez vraiment. C’était pas loin de la pitié, maintenant, ce n’est plus que de la défiance. Mais au moins, vous ne prenez plus la peine de mentir.

Je ne sais même pas ce qui est le mieux… La pitié d’antan ? Ou la vérité d’aujourd’hui ? La réponse ne changerait rien à ma vie, de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas le voir à l’époque mais j’étais dans l’ombre de Thor avec l’impossibilité d’en sortir autrement que par un éclat percutant… et aucun combat ne me l’aurait permis. Je n’avais pas la force mais la tactique. Je n’avais pas l’arme mais l’esprit aiguisé. Alors je m’en suis servi. C’est ma place que j’ai cherchée, en dehors de l’image de ce frère que je me suis tant forcé à détester. Pour exister, je n’avais pas d’autre choix que de prendre un autre chemin que le sien.

Les rats… Dans votre dégoût pour leur aspect loin de vos idéaux, vous oubliez qu’ils sont capables de survivre à tout. Finalement, si vous comparez à eux entre vous, vous ne vous trompez pas tant que ça. Je pourrais peut-être regretter la répulsion qu’ils vous inspirent mais pas les qualités que vous ignorez peut-être sciemment. J’ai ces capacités-là, je m’adapte tout, je glisse partout et je me transforme. Vous ne pourrez jamais m’abattre, ni m’écarter indéfiniment. Non, vous n’imaginez pas à quel point vous êtes tombés juste. Je n’ai plus qu’à attendre mon heure…


	2. Ne bascule pas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème d'écriture : gouffre  
> Odin et Loki, entre la version du film et celle des comics.

Je suis désolé, mon fils. J’aurais dû t’avouer la vérité depuis bien longtemps mais j’ai voulu te protéger, t’éloigner de la violence de cette réalité. Bien sûr que tu ne crois pas à mes mots ni à mon intention… Je le vois. Tu as toujours su mentir et tout dissimuler par tes mots mais ton regard n’y est pas toujours parvenu. Je suis ton père, Loki, je sais voir en toi, quoi que tu prétendes. Et ce soir, là, je le vois, sombre comme jamais, ce gouffre que j’ai ouvert en étant forcé de reconnaître que tu n’es pas mon fils de sang… Un gouffre de peur, d’incrédulité et de douleur.  
La vérité est dure, mais comme elle l’a toujours été. Oui, nous avons toujours été en guerre contre les Géants des Glaces et contre leur volonté d’écraser les Neuf Mondes. C’est lors de la dernière bataille, celle qui a scellé une paix fragile que je t’ai recueilli. Je t’ai élevé, aimé et considéré comme mon fils, comme un prince d’Asgard. Loki, le sang qui coule dans tes veines ne doit pas te brûler : il ne fait pas l’homme que tu es, il ne fait pas l’homme que je vois devant moi…

Tu ne dis rien mais je sens le gouffre qui s’agrandit. Je t’en supplie, ne bascule pas dedans car je ne suis pas certain que mes pouvoirs et ceux de ton frère pourront t’en sortir un jour


	3. Le plus sage ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème d'écriture : sage  
> Loki, entre la version du film et celles des comics.

\- Loki, tu es toujours trop sage ! Allez, lâche ces fichus bouquins et viens t’amuser ! Tu auras bien le temps d’apprendre après ! ricana le jeune Thor.

\- Père ne serait pas très content de t’entendre tenter de me soudoyer ainsi… et de voir que tu as laissé tes propres études de côté.

Thor ricana.

\- Arrête de me sermonner et pour une fois, viens avec moi. Cette fois, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Et comme d’habitude, tu ne diras rien à Père, n’est-ce pas ? Tu serais incapable de me trahir ! Et d’autant plus cette fois…

Loki fixa un long moment son frère de son regard pensif et pénétrant puis il détourna le regard en soupirant et ferma son livre de sciences dans un claquement sec.

\- Très bien ! Qu’as-tu prévu cette fois ?

\- Quitter le palais ! Nous enfuir dans les profondeurs d’Asgard et ramener une preuve. Chacun de son côté !

\- Tu aurais pu faire ça tout seul et me ramener le trophée…

\- Loki, tu n’es pas drôle ! Toi qui parles d’émulation tout le temps quand tu étudies, pourquoi ne pas l’appliquer là ?

\- Oh, je constate que tu m’écoutes parfois… Et même que tu retiens ce que je dis ! nota Loki. Mais je trouve que tu n’es pas aussi ambitieux que d’habitude.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends ? s’étonna Thor. Tu trouves que sortir du palais n’est pas déjà osé ? Si Père l’apprend, il pourrait nous tuer…

Loki se leva et se tourna un instant vers l’immense parc que l’on pouvait apercevoir depuis le balcon de la salle d’études.

\- Oh, bien évidemment qu’il n’apprécierait pas. Mais tu veux un challenge ? Pourquoi donc sortir alors qu’à l’intérieur même du palais, il y a tant de pièces qui nous sont interdites ?


	4. Définir Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème d'écriture : régal  
> (Tony Stark ici entre la version des films et celle des comics)

Tony Stark ne se définissait jamais de la même manière que les autres, qu’ils soient adversaires ou alliés. Quoiqu’il leur accordait parfois la vérité sur certains points le concernant.

Peu fiable. C’était peut-être la définition que Tony acceptait le moins, surtout quand elle venait des vautours du Sénat qui ne pensaient qu’à s’accaparer ses inventions « pour le bien des Etats-Unis d’Amérique ». Bien dont doutait fortement Tony. Pour les avoir fréquentés de près lorsqu’il était encore marchand d’armes à temps plein et qu’il n’avait pas d’autres préoccupations que de créer de nouveaux moyens de destruction, il avait pu constater que ses créations n’avaient pas servi seulement à son propre pays. S’il n’avait pas apprécié de se faire flouer à l’époque, il n’avait pourtant pas pesté très longtemps.

Mais son changement de vie depuis sa captivité en Afghanistan lui avait donné de nouvelles perspectives sur le sens de sa vie et sur ses priorités. Et créer des armes pour un Etat qui n’aurait aucune reconnaissance ne l’intéressait plus. Il avait depuis refusé toute discussion avancée avec le Gouvernement, d’où cette assez récente dénomination de « peu fiable ». L’ironie, et il l’admettait volontiers, c’était plutôt sa vie d’avant qui aurait mérité d’être définie ainsi. La seule personne, hormis lui-même, dont il aurait accepté ces mots, c’était Pepper. Et c’était d’ailleurs la seule personne qui ne se privait pas de lui dire en face ce genre de choses, surtout quand elle estimait nécessaire pour son ego de le savoir.

Et c’était la seule dont il acceptait qu’elle remue son ego démesuré. Mais il aimait tellement son petit air pincé quand elle lui disait ce genre de choses qu’il était presque impatient de les entendre.

Narcissique. OK, ça il le savait, il le reconnaissait, Pepper le lui disait tout le temps et le S.H.I.E.L.D lui en avait fait assez souvent la remarque. Nick Fury pouvait véritablement être un disque rayé. A une époque où le MP3 régnait en maître, c’était un exploit qui ne serait jamais inégalé.

Epicurien. Quand Tony avait appris la première fois qu’on le voyait ainsi, il avait souri. Sa culture n’était pas très littéraire, mais il avait l’impression qu’avec un si joli mot, c’était presque une définition positive. Certes, le terme de play-boy, qui n’avait d’autre régal que séduire les femmes, suivait presque systématiquement. Celui-ci n’était tout à fait faux, à vrai dire… du moins, surtout à une époque où il n’était pas vraiment fixé sentimentalement ni même psychologiquement parlant, d’ailleurs, aurait rajouté l’indispensable Pepper. Parfois, il avait été un vrai tombeur mais d’autres fois, ça avait plus été une image qu’il se donnait.

Mais en réalité, où étaient ses vrais plaisirs, même à cette époque où il se préoccupait surtout de lui-même ? Le travail, ses découvertes, son laboratoire. Les images de lui passaient, les quelques femmes passaient, son travail restait. Et Pepper, aussi…


	5. Le prix du sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème d'écriture : fourrure  
> Univers Marvel. Loki entre la version films, la version comics et la version mythologie nordique.

Loki regarda au loin, dans le pré royal, le cheval s’ébattre gaiement. Sleipnir, la monture privilégiée d’Odin, majestueuse et éblouissante. Un corps puissant et des muscles qu’on voyait saillir en mouvement sous la fourrure d’un rare brun clair pour une monture asgardienne. La fierté de son propriétaire et ce n’était pas un vain mot. Sleipnir était capable de mener Odin partout où il le désirait. Il pouvait aller jusqu’au royaume de Hel, le plus éloigné d’Asgard, le mener sur Jotunheim ou n’importe lequel des Neuf Royaume sur lesquels veillait Odin, le Père de Tout.  
Les autres Dieux et tout le peuple d’Asgard vénéraient aussi Sleipnir, le cheval à huit jambes mais personne ne songeait jamais à remercier Loki de l’avoir offert à Odin. Même son propre père n’avait pas eu la moindre reconnaissance alors que Sleipnir avait, de toute évidence, assis encore plus l’autorité d’Odin. Au lieu de ça, Odin avait fait de l’animal son serviteur, son esclave presque, même s’il ne le maltraitait pas et n’avait jamais remercié son fils de son si magnifique présent. Il n’avait d’ailleurs jamais reparlé de la manière dont Loki avait pu permettre l’arrivée de Sleipnir entre ses mains.

Loki se rapprocha et glissa ses longues mains dans l’épaisse crinière noire de Sleipnir. L’animal se laissa faire et toucha même de sa tête le visage de l’Asgardien. Lui seul semblait savoir ce qu’il devait à Loki. Lui seul semblait se souvenir que c’était Loki qui, métamorphosé en jument, lui avait donné naissance pour éviter aux Dieux asgardiens un risque qu’eux seuls avaient pris.

Mais le prix de la douleur et du sang versé pour les autres ne fut jamais payé en retour…


	6. La promesse perdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème d'écriture : protéger  
> Loki et Thor, ici plutôt dans l'univers des films.

Thor avait toujours promis à son frère qu’il le protègerait, et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge. Quand ils étaient tout jeunes enfants et que Loki préférait lire dans son coin plutôt que de jouer à se battre avec son frère et les autres enfants du même âge, Thor avait été là pour qu’ils ne l’embêtent pas. Il préférait s’occuper lui-même d’aller sortir son cadet des pages dans lesquelles il aimait se noyer et au moins, lui, il le ferait avec douceur.

Plus tard, il l’avait protégé d’un rude ennemi dans la première véritable bataille dans laquelle ils s’étaient engagés. Loki avait eu beau protester et dire qu’il aurait eu le dessus, Thor savait qu’il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui avait aussi sauvé la mise lorsque les autres guerriers avaient essayé de se moquer de lui lors de cette même bataille. Loki, le secret prince, n’avait pas cherché à répliquer mais son frère, qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque, avait presque pu entendre les mots de rancœur du jeune Asgardien se bousculer dans sa tête.

Il avait protégé Loki à plusieurs reprises, il n’en avait pas souvent été remercié mais Thor n’en avait cure : il aimait son frère et n’avait pas besoin de reconnaissance. De toute façon, Thor savait que les mots de Loki n’auraient jamais la même valeur que ce qu’il ne parvenait pas toujours à cacher dans son regard. Et il avait souvent lu dans les yeux de son jeune frère les remerciements d’une sincère affection.

Mais qu’avait-il donc pu rater cette fois, alors ? Comment n’avait-il pu empêcher ce qui s’était produit qui avait amené Loki à se laisser tomber dans le vide au-delà du Bifrost ? Malgré ce qui s’était passé, malgré leur bataille féroce, Thor pleurait son frère et avait endossé la responsabilité des événements. Après tout, il avait promis à Loki qu’il le protègerait toujours…Mais comment aurait-il pu penser que c’était avant tout de ce que son frère avait au fond du cœur qu’il aurait dû le protéger ?


	7. Redoutable Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème d'écriture : mondain  
> Tony Stark et Pepper Potts ici dans la suite directe du films "Avengers"

\- Non, non, non et non ! Il est hors de question que j’aille à cette futile soirée pour représenter je ne sais quoi pour je ne sais quelle raison de…commença Tony Stark au vu du programme pour le surlendemain soir que lui tendait sa compagne et assistante, Pepper Potts.

Celle-ci interrompit ses fausses jérémiades sur un ton calme.  
\- Pour représenter la société Star Industries lors de cette soirée qui suit le congrès mondial de bio-énergie que nous organisons, Monsieur Stark. Vous avez signé.

Tony fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Et tu me donnes du « Monsieur Stark » ? Non, pas cette fois, Pepper. Je ne cèderai pas. Je connais tes méthodes, cette fois, elles seront sans aucune efficacité.

Pepper sourit.

\- Alors tu sais que j’ai plus d’une méthode dans mon sac…

La lueur d’amusement et de…certitude ? dans le regard de Pepper inquiéta plus Tony que le changement de ton et d’expression de cette dernière. Elle avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. Et ce n’était sûrement pas bon signe pour lui.

Pepper s’éloigna et commença à pianoter sur une console informatique du dernier cri qui était installée près d’une des grandes baies vitrées de leur appartement de la Tour Stark. De là où elle était positionnée, on pouvait encore voir les dégâts causés par la lutte récente contre Loki. Le cratère laissé au sol par celui-ci après avoir été frappé par Hulk était, lui aussi, toujours présent. Les stigmates de la bataille pouvaient encore se voir sur Tony, avait noté Pepper. Super héros ? Les gens n’avaient voulu voir que ce qui les intéressaient à la télévision et ne semblaient pas imaginer que sous l’armure, l’homme n’était pas aussi puissant qu’il n’aimait le paraître. Il était sans cesse sollicité. Par des inconnus, par des politiciens, par des journalistes… Et Pepper lui avait évité tout ça depuis la fin de la première bataille des Avengers. Mais pour cette fois, faire croire à Tony qu’elle avait accepté une interview de lui serait un parfait moyen de pression. Il la croyait toujours, de toute façon…

Elle attendit le surlendemain matin pour mettre sa « menace » à exécution, le temps de laisser croire à Tony qu’elle avait finalement abandonné l’affaire. Grave erreur, il s’en mordrait les doigts, sourit-elle à l’avance.

\- Tony, puisque tu ne veux pas aller à cette soirée mondaine, ce que je peux finalement comprendre après tout ce qui s’est passé, je viens juste donc d’accepter une interview pour la fin de l’après-midi. Juste histoire de résumer très vite votre aventure, ce que tu en penses, et…

\- Quoi ? Mais tu sais très bien que Fury tient à ce qu’on garde le maximum de discrétion là-dessus et…

\- De discrétion ? C’était bien lui qui avait demandé ta discrétion après ta première sortie en tant qu’Iron Man et qu’as-tu fait ? Tu as dit que c’était TOI, Iron Man… Alors sérieusement, je pense que Fury ne s’attend pas à autre chose de ta part. En plus, ce journaliste m’a paru tout à fait sympathique…

\- Eh bien non, je n’irai pas. Arrange les affaires comme tu sais si bien le faire, annule mais je n’irai pas.

\- Il te faudra une excuse, cette fois. Tu passes trop de temps à refuser les interviews sous l’injonction du S.H.I.E.L.D. Les gens vont se poser des questions quand ils vont comprendre que tu esquives tout sans raison valable. Ils vont s’inquiéter de ce qui s’est vraiment passé. La théorie du complot est si vite arrivée ! termina Pepper, sur un ton inquiet du plus bel effet.

Tony s’agita et se passa fébrilement une main dans ses mèches brunes.

\- Eh bien tant pis, j’irai en représentation à cette soirée mondaine, je sourirai aux caméras et je serrerai la main à ces arrivistes de sénateurs. Note-le.

\- Très bien, répliqua Pepper en souriant avant de pianoter à nouveau sur son écran. Présence confirmée à tous. Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre les réactions des quelques invités importants à qui je viens de transmettre l’information.

Les réponses fusèrent rapidement, à la plus grande satisfaction de Pepper.

\- Tu peux annuler l’interview, à présent, nota Tony faiblement.

\- Quelle interview ? demanda innocemment Pepper avant de s’éloigner.

Elle était déjà hors de sa portée quand Tony réalisa ce que sa compagne sous-entendait. Heureusement qu’aucun ennemi n’était là à portée pour se rendre compte avec quelle facilité il pouvait se faire piéger…. Et encore, ça ne serait rien à côté des moqueries de ses partenaires Avengers. Il ne les connaissait pas encore assez bien, mais il sentait bien qu’il pourrait faire l’objet de leurs plaisanteries pour de longs mois s’ils apprenaient ça…


	8. Puissance et Magie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème d'écriture : poudre  
> Loki et Thor, ici plutôt dans l'univers des films et du long métrage d'animation "Tales of Asgard".

La salle d’entraînement du Palais d’Odin était chargée de tension, d’énergie et de sueur. Les jeunes princes luttaient contre des soldats royaux surexpérimentés, jouant les ennemis et mimant le pic d’une féroce bataille dans laquelle ils seraient tous engagés.

L’aîné des deux jeunes hommes était plus fort que son frère et plus passionné au combat. Il frappait presque sans effort, bousculait ses adversaires, prenait des coups mais reprenait la lutte immédiatement, la même rage se lisant sur son visage. Ses entraîneurs étaient fiers de ce qu’ils avaient pu obtenir de lui. Il serait un bon soldat et un bon roi pour Asgard dans l’avenir.

Il n’en était pas de même pour le plus jeune des princes, Loki. Les maîtres d’armes s’était acharnés à lui inculquer les bases du corps à corps et le maniement des épées et des arcs. Il se débrouillait suffisamment bien pour combattre ici même dans le Palais mais qu’en serait-il lors d’une vraie guerre ? Il n’aurait jamais la puissance physique de Thor. Trop élancé, musclé certes, mais pas de la manière nécessaire aux rudes chocs que lui infligeraient ses ennemis. Même dans le Palais de son père, il terminait rarement une bataille sans utiliser ses artifices qui mettaient tant en colère les maîtres d’armes. Au cœur de la lutte, il finissait toujours par esquiver, virevolter, glisser entre les jambes de ses adversaires pour se relever plus loin. Dernièrement, il était même parvenu à se téléporter au moment même où l’entraîneur tendait sa dague dans sa direction et avait réapparu dans son dos. Avec un sourire presque froid, il avait alors mimé sa propre arme se plantant au creux de reins du maître d’armes qui en avait hurlé de rage.

 

Celui-ci était allé se plaindre auprès d’Odin qui avait alors convoqué ses deux fils séance tenante.

\- Loki, je t’ai fait mander et j'ai voulu que ton frère soit présent pour qu’il entende ce que j’ai à te dire.

Les deux jeunes princes étaient penchés respectueusement devant leur père, un genou à terre. Ils semblaient tous deux calmes et immobiles et seul un œil exercé aurait pu remarquer le léger tremblement qui émanait des mains de Loki. Un œil comme celui de Thor…

\- Mon fils, il temps que tu arrêtes ces enfantillages lors des combats, reprit Odin avec une colère contenue. Ce ne sont pas tes tours de magie qui sauveront ta vie !

\- Père, tenta Loki, je maîtrise ce que je fais et je progresse tous les jours, je peux aider en…

\- Aider en quoi ? En te faisant tuer ? Crois-tu que cela me fait plaisir cette conversation que nous avons là ? Cette énième conversation devrais-je dire ? Crois-tu que j’ai envie de te voir mourir à la guerre parce que je n’aurais pas été capable de te pousser aux bons entraînements ? Je ne te supplierai pas de faire des efforts. Pas cette fois. Dès demain, tu te mettras sérieusement au combat et il n’y a aucune discussion à ce sujet. Tu le feras.

Pendant tout le discours de son père, Loki avait serré le manche de sa dague si fort que, du coin de l’œil, Thor crut que son frère allait le briser. L’aîné des princes sourit discrètement. Loki n’était pas si faible que cela…

Sous l’injonction de leur père, Thor et Loki sortirent de la salle du trône, sans un mot. Thor ralentit, laissant ainsi son frère prendre de l’avance sur lui. Il le regarda un instant, un air soucieux sur le visage, puis le rattrapa finalement et lui posa une main sur l’épaule pour le forcer à se retourner vers lui.

\- Loki… Tu sais que Père a raison. Les entraînements ressemblent autant à la guerre que Volstagg ressemble à un Efle Noir.

La tension s’évanouit sur le visage de Loki à l’évocation du corpulent guerrier Asgardien comparé aux habitants de Svartalfheim.

\- Thor, toi non plus tu ne comprends pas que je ne suis pas sans armes. Tu es comme notre Père, roi des armes. Tu ne peux comprendre quels sont mes talents. Tu les as vus, pourtant, toi…

\- Oui, mon frère, je les ai vus. Mais seront-ils suffisants ? Et surtout, ne vois-tu pas que ces réprimandes viennent surtout d’une inquiétude ? Nous avons peur pour ta vie, Loki…

\- Vous ne devriez pas. Tu vois, d’un coup d’arme, tu peux détruire un ennemi, un mur ou que sais-je d’autre. Moi, d’un sortilège bien lancé, je peux les réduire en poudre. Il n’y a pas à craindre pour moi. Je m’en sortirai toujours, quelle que soit la situation, quels que soient les ennemis. Je suis prêt à tout…

Thor soupira.

\- J’espère que tu dis vrai. J’espère aussi que les ennemis seront toujours ceux auxquels tu t’attendras.

Loki leva un sourcil circonspect.

\- Un ennemi ne trompe jamais, Thor. Il l’est du début à la fin. Cela ne fait pas l’ombre d’un doute. Ne t’inquiète pas. Tout ira bien pour moi.

Il s’interrompit en voyant le regard toujours vaguement inquiet de son frère. Il lui toucha la joue puis il reprit :

\- Tout ira bien pour nous, tant que nous lutterons côte à côte. Et ça sera toujours le cas.


	9. Le parfum du doute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème d'écriture : parfum  
> Tony Stark et Loki, ici plutôt dans une continuité des films. Frostiron sous-entendu.
> 
> Drabble (100 pile version Word)

L’attentat auquel il avait réchappé n’avait pas totalement changé Tony Stark. S’il avait poussé son entreprise à ne plus vendre des armes, il restait cependant l’homme sûr de lui qu’il avait toujours été. Séduisant, solide et génial. Son engagement chez les Avengers l’avait forcé à penser en équipe mais il était toujours aussi téméraire.

Mais _lui_  avait réussi à le faire hésiter, à le laisser se noyer sous les questions. L’intrigant Loki avait instillé en Tony Stark le parfum du doute. Et Tony n’avait jamais aimé cette odeur-là, surtout parce qu’il avait peur de là où elle pourrait le mener…


End file.
